Strange Happenings
by AMBC
Summary: In a story of chaos, Albania and Kosovo go on a heroic yet misguided raid on a spaceship, Serbia, Romania and Bulgaria deal with the effects of God's attempt in bringing them back to life, and a borrowed spell book from England has been stolen! Contains OCs as main characters and a whole lotta random.


Because the EU consisted of 28 European countries, the organisation too had a personification. And a stern, if not, slightly eccentric one at that. Her way of accepting countries into the EU is strict, militant and no-nonsense. This was a problem for nations who wished to join the EU, especially when she was at times prone to mood swings and rapid personality changes.

Why am I telling you this, you ask? Well, inside the headquarters of the EU, she was pacing the room while Serbia, Albania, Macedonia and Turkey stood nervously in front of her. Romania, Belgium and Greece stood somewhere in the background, 'I don't know how you did it, but you idiots have somehow entered the ranks of official candidates...except for you Turkey. We still need to think over your request.'

'Aw, c'mon!' Cried Turkey.

'And Macedonia, you still need to reach a compromise with the other members concerning your full name.' EU said.

'Da, I understand, Miss.' Macedonia lowered his head.

'Quite frankly, I'm surprised your ex-housemate here also received the rank of official candidate, given his...checkered past.' EU said the last two words slowly and carefully.

Macedonia saw Serbia look away. He knew perfectly well what EU was talking about, 'I admit Serbia did make a lot of mistakes in the past, particularly during the 90s...but that wasn't his fault. He was honour bound by his boss during that time, so he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.'

'Honour bound or not, he has still lost the trust of many nations because of that incident.' EU pointed out before turning to Serbia, 'With all due respect, Mr. Petrović, it's going to take a lot of compromising with the others in order for you to become an EU member. There's no point in becoming one if no one trusts you.'

'...I understand, EU.' Serbia replied. He sounded neutral, but Macedonia thought he heard a hint of discomfort in his voice.

'As for you, Albania-' EU began, but the Albanian suddenly got down on her knees and clung onto the other female's legs.

'Please, don't say mean things!' Albania cried, 'I'm doing my best to improve things, I really am! Please don't reject me, like you did with Morocco!'

'Oh, stop blubbering.' EU got Albania to her feet, 'I admit your home still needs work, but you've come a long way, nonetheless. You have evolved from a distant, isolated communist state into a thriving open-market nation. This is the reason why I'm giving you the rank of official candidate.'

'Falemnderit, falemnderit!' Albania said over and over while hugging EU.

While Belgium and Greece were prying Albania off EU, Serbia whispered to Macedonia, 'I didn't need your help, by the way.'

'Oh, don't be like that, Serbia.' Macedonia said back, 'Whatever happened to relying on others to back you up?'

'People change, Macedonia.' The Serb sighed heavily, 'And so do nations.'

'In my opinion...' Greece chipped in, 'I prefer adelfós to be an EU member...over bastard Turkey...'

'Hey, I'm still here, ya brat!'

'I know...and I don't care...'

'Be that as it may, Serbia still has a long way to go, just like all the others.' EU stated after she kicked Albania off of her. She smiled sweetly, 'But don't fret. I know you'll work hard~!' Many of the nations sweat dropped at her sudden change in attitude.

'Why does that always happen?' Belgium wondered aloud.

'If I may, EU,' Romania stepped forward, 'While I'm glad you're focusing on getting some of the Balkan nations to join us, I was also hoping you'd take the countries of Eastern Europe into consideration.'

'I _have_ taken them into consideration. Back in 2004, when they all signed up for the EU.' She smiled and closed her eyes, 'That was the best year of my life. But the rest can just forget about joining.' She took out a pen and started to cross out some countries of Europe, 'Switzerland refuses to join us because of his desire to preserve his neutrality, Belarus is too authoritative, Moldova too poor, Ukraine too big, and Russia is just plain scary. And then there are the micro states...so far, none of them show interest in joining...not that I care.'

'Well, so much for getting my brother in.' Romania mournfully said to the readers.

Serbia took a deep breath, 'So...in terms of joining the EU...'

'We'll talk about your progress again in January at the latest.' EU said dismissively as she checked her watch, 'In the meantime, do try and work things out with your brother. Your conflict with him is starting to become a wearing matter.' She then said, 'Well, if that's all, the rest of you bastards can buzz off now!'

EU pulled on a rope that was hanging next to her desk. Immediately, a trapdoor appeared under the nations' feet, sending them falling into the pit, '...That was fun~!' EU chirped.

* * *

Romania managed to break everyone's fall by using his magic, but that didn't stop Serbia landing on top of a certain Bulgarian nation who was sitting in the waiting room at the time, 'Whoops! Sorry, Serbia, I forgot about you.'

'Idiote!' Serbia yelled as he scrambled off of Bulgaria. Said nation casted the Serb a glare but he ignored it. Although the rivalry between Bulgaria and Serbia had toned down over the last decade and a half, there were still moments of arguments, insults and sarcasm between them.

After some of the groaning nations left the EU building, Romania spotted a little girl waiting for him outside, 'Transnistria? What're you doing here?'

The girl smiled sweetly, 'I came to see my big brother of course, silly~!' She smiled in a way that reminded Serbia of Russia.

'Romania, who's this?' Bulgaria bent down to the girl's level. She looked like a combination of Moldova, Russia and Romania. She had Moldova's indigo eyes and Romania's strawberry blonde hair, which was long and tied in pigtails. She also had a fang on the right side of her mouth. However, she wore a beige trench coat that looked disturbingly like the coat Russia wore during the Second World War.

'Oh, this is Transnistria. My little sister.' Romania said with a grin.

Serbia crossed his arms, 'I've heard of and met your brother when he was physically three, but you never mentioned a sister.'

'I don't find that surprising.' Transnistria closed her eyes, 'You see, I'm more of a de facto state than an actual country. I came into existence shortly after Moldova left Russia. These were dark times, as my people did not want to separate from him, so they formed their own communist state. Despite this, many nations refuse to recognise me.' As she told her tale, Transnistria became enveloped in a sinister aura that matched that of Russia's. Bulgaria took a step back while Serbia stood his ground, 'But I'm not concerned. I remain confident that everyone will become one with Mother Russia again.'

_It's nice to see my cousin isn't the only one with broken desires. _Serbia thought, his brow twitching as he stared at the little girl beside Romania.

'W-well, if that's your story, we'll be on our way, now.' Bulgaria said nervously.

Romania tilted his head, 'Eh? But, Bulgaria, we were supposed to fill out forms back at my place. You too, Serbia.'

'There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the yogurt-loving asshole!' Serbia yelled. Again, he received a glare from the Bulgarian.

'But the forms need to be filled immediately. You know our bosses will freak if we don't get the job done.' Romania grabbed Serbia and Bulgaria's arms, 'It'll only take about an hour, I promise.' With that said, he pulled the protesting nations to his house while a grinning Transnistria skipped behind them.

**And that's the beginning of a new story.**

**This is a redo of 'Piccolo Obie' but with an entirely new plot and new title. ****I'm thinking of not submitting anymore chapters until after Nordic Swap is completed, And yes, Transnistria is a mini-Fem Russia, albeit a much darker part to her personality.**

**Something you should know about EU; the European Union consists of 28 countries(Croatia joined in July). If they considered making a personification of the EU, I can imagine their personality being heavily influenced by the different nations, hence their drastic mood swings while still being assertive.**

**That's all for now. Please review.**


End file.
